A humidifying apparatus refers to an apparatus that adjusts the humidity of a room by vaporizing water. The humidifying apparatus may be classified into an ultrasonic humidifier for vaporizing water using ultrasonic waves, a heating type humidifier for vaporizing water by heating water, an evaporative humidifier for performing a humidifying operation through natural vaporization, and a humidifier using two or more thereof.
The evaporative humidifier may include a water storage tank that stores water required for humidification, and a humidifying unit that is provided to receive the water stored in the water storage tank and increase a contact area with air. The evaporative humidifier may further include a blower fan for blowing air containing vapor that is vaporized from the humidifying unit.
Minerals such as magnesium or calcium, organic matter, and the like may be contained in ground water or tap water used in the humidifier. Depending on the use of the humidifier, minerals, organic matter, and the like may be precipitated into scale, residue, etc., and thereby fixed to the inside of the humidifier. If this is allowed to stand, the humidifying unit may be contaminated to cause discoloration or odor. In addition, in a case in which the humidifying unit is provided in the form of a rotatable humidifying disk, noise may occur by scale generated between a rotating shaft and the humidifying disk when the humidifying disk is rotated.
Thus, in order to prevent the occurrence of discoloration, odor, and noise, a user is required to periodically clean the humidifier. This may seem as an inconvenience for a user to use the humidifier.